SakuHina
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: SasuSaku, crack. • Sasuke miró con creciente incredulidad como Hinata y Sakura se besaban tranquilamente, para luego anunciar con una sonrisa: —¡Somos novias, Sasuke-kun!


•_Naruto_ no me pertenece. ¡Esto es crack!

* * *

**SakuHina**

* * *

Sasuke miró con creciente incredulidad como Hinata y Sakura se besaban tranquilamente, para luego anunciar con una sonrisa:

—¡Somos novias, Sasuke-kun!

¿Que eran _qué_?

Un balde de agua le cayó directamente en la cabeza a Sasuke. ¿Novias? ¿Y en qué jodido momento había sucedido tal locura? Si apenas habían salido de la Cuarta Guerra, él recién decidía volver a Konoha y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para poner sus asuntos en orden con sus antiguos compañeros. Y ahora, frente a sus incrédulos ojos, la prueba irrefutable de que a Sakura no le importaba en absoluto él y se había conseguido una novia en su ausencia.

¡Pero si Sasuke había dado por sentado que luego de la guerra él y Sakura serían una pareja! Negó, ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos y prefiriendo ignorar los hechos. Alguien definitivamente lo odiaba allá arriba… o allá abajo. Porque esa visión de ambas chicas abrazándose y riendo juntas, muy acarameladas, era definitivamente una visión del infierno.

Estaba pagando todos sus pecados en vida. Por supuesto que quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba no dejaría que terminara al lado de Sakura, no era digno de ella.

Pero, en serio, ¿_Hinata_? ¿Era ella su competencia ahora? Podía contra Naruto, pero ¿contra Hinata? Era la heredera del clan más prominente de Konoha —ya que el suyo propio había sido exterminado—, cálida como el sol, dulce con todos, bella y poseedora de un Dōjutsu. ¡Era su jodida copia en femenino, sólo que ella sí era una persona decente!

Diablos, definitivamente no podía competir con una persona así. Había dejado de ser alguien decente como a los tres minutos de haber nacido y tenía la absoluta certeza de que era incapaz de volver a ser alguien íntegro después de todas las gracias que había hecho en su vida. Tenía un flamante total de cero razones por las que Sakura podría dejar a Hinata por él, por más que rebuscara en su interior alguna lista con sus cualidades y cosas que podía ofrecerle a Sakura si se iba a su lado.

Sasuke no podía cerrar la boca. Era físicamente incapaz de hacerlo. Ese imbécil e incompetente de Naruto ni siquiera había podido declararse a esa heredera Hyūga y alejarla de los brazos de Sakura. Y, en todo caso, ¿desde cuándo le gustaban las mujeres a Hinata? No que tuviera problema con ello, le daba exactamente igual la orientación sexual de cualquier persona, pero ¿_por qué con Sakura, maldita sea_? En serio. Habían un millón de mujeres, si es que no más. ¿Por qué _ella_, de entre todas? Y también, ¡¿de cuándo a Sakura le gustaban las mujeres?! No es que pudiera rebatirle que Hinata era mil veces mejor partido que él, pero ¿_por qué_?

Quiso gruñir. O llorar. No, llorar no, qué ridiculez más grande. ¿De cuándo era un debilucho sentimental con pésima suerte en el amor cual Naruto? ¿Qué clase de mundo era en el que estaba?

—Sakura —llamó. Ella lo miró, aunque con un décimo de interés con el que miraba a su novia. Ah, hasta una puntada le daba en el pecho de siquiera pensar la palabra. ¡Y tan abrazadas que estaban! Que se separaran, pero ya.

Qué mierda, en serio. Él simplemente había salido a comprar algo para comer y se había encontrado con las dos chicas que apenas lo vieron lo bombardearon con aquella noticia.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—Tú… yo…

Entonces calló, pero Sakura lo miró de aquella forma: comprendía, como siempre lo hacía. Por eso era ella, entre todas. La única.

Sasuke siempre había sabido que no era digno de Sakura, pero tenía la certeza de que si ella lo miraba a los ojos, sabría que aquella era una ridiculez. Que ella pertenecía a su lado y él al de ella, que Hinata no tenía nada que pintar ahí y que él mismo se ofrecería a organizar la boda de Naruto y Hinata si es que era eso lo que se requería. Era cosa de que sus ojos se encontraran para que Sakura recordara el lazo que la unía con él, para que rememorara sus _gracias_, los abrazos, todos los momentos que habían compartido.

—No existe un tú y yo, Sasuke-kun. Tu oportunidad conmigo pasó hace mucho, lo mismo que Hinata con Naruto. Ya que no supieron valorarnos, encontramos el amor en la otra —suspiró, mirando con una sonrisa llena de ternura a Hinata. Sasuke parecía haber comido un limón—. Y nosotras juntas somos… SakuHina.

Sasuke quiso morir allí mismo.

* * *

Despertó envuelto en sudor frío y jadeante. Desorientado todavía, sus ojos recorrieron la oscura habitación hasta hacerle entender que no estaba en otro lugar que en su cuarto, acostado en su cómoda cama y que otro cuerpo se hallaba a su lado.

Un sueño. Había sido un estúpido sueño.

Sí, la plácida figura durmiendo en el lado derecho de la cama era la irrefutable prueba de que aquel sueño —_pesadilla_— había sido sólo eso. No era el día después del final de la guerra, sino muchos años más y Sakura, su flamante esposa (por-favor-gracias), dormía profundamente sin ser consciente de su infidelidad cometida con la esposa de Naruto, Hinata.

Tenían anillos que lo demostraban, estaban casados sin duda alguna: podía sentir el peso del metal envolviendo su dedo que anunciaba que tenía una única mujer en su vida, y Sakura un único hombre. _Hombre_, o sea él, no Hinata en ningún caso. El SakuHina no era real en absoluto, ¡y era demasiado ridículo inventar un apodo para una pareja! Eso de fusionar los nombres en uno… Qué cosa más simplona y absurda, jamás sería más real que su certificado de matrimonio con ella o su ceremonia o el lazo que los unía que sólo ellos comprendían. Sakura estaba a su lado y, aunque a veces sentía que podría dejarlo por alguien mejor, día a día le demostraba que no era así, que lo elegía a él solamente.

En todo caso, eso no cambiaría que sería bastante cauteloso con Hinata a partir de ese momento.

Volvió a reposar el rostro en la cama, ya tranquilo y prometiendo olvidar para siempre aquel mal sueño, envolviendo la cintura de Sakura y su creciente vientre bajo su brazo. Jamás habría anticipado que el inseguro de la relación sería _él_, pero no había cosa más real en esos momentos que su matrimonio con Sakura y quizás tenía un poco de miedo de que alguien llegara y le quitara lo más maravilloso de su vida.

Pero todo estaba bien. Su vida junto con Sakura recién comenzaba y en camino se encontraba un nuevo integrante, por una vez en su vida estaba todo bien. Debía dejar de temer idioteces —aunque jamás admitiría ese sueño en voz alta, Sakura probablemente reiría.

Entonces Sasuke exhaló tan solo _un_ pensamiento idiota, al menos dejaría salir aquel pensamiento luego de que ese sueño lo trastornara de por vida. Con recelo, inspirando el dulce aroma del cabello de _su_ esposa, dijo (y se sintió muy estúpido luego de hacerlo):

—Prefiero el SasuSaku.

* * *

¡_fin_!

* * *

**Nota de autora:  
**Esta es una estupidez que tenía guardada hace mucho tiempo y decidí terminar hoy, jugando un poco con las posibles inseguridades que tiene Sasuke ahora que su querida esposa está embarazada, y resultó en que se inventó una rival de amor que sabe que no podrá derrotar jajaja

**¡Los invito a ir a mi perfil y a buscarme en FB como Mrs Bipolar!** Y les pido con todo mi corazón que se unan a la **campaña con voz y voto**: _agregar a favoritos o follow y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_. Y ustedes, ¿también prefieren el SasuSaku como Sasuke? Comenten para que un Sasupeluche aparezca mágicamente en su cama.

¡Besos acaramelados!


End file.
